Mine
by Abril Caballero
Summary: My first attempt ever of a TP fanfic and also my first ff in english without Beta. Accept tomatoes and flowers and any helping comment! One shot about what has to be said 25 years later about someone


The woman was standing beside a wooden chair, looking at the dark green of the forest trought the big windows of her house .

The sky was grey and the storm was announcing its presence, inevitable, with a thunder.

She shrugged. Her face was quiet but her eyes, deep blue , seems like a strange mix of steel and pain.

…I never thought I could see you again.-she said in a quiet voice, but she was fighting for not to cry. She promised years ago not to cry again for anything and God,to never cry again because of him.-there were really hard times then. You came one night, with that strange look in your eyes…-she swallowed hard-…you said you were sorry. You said it was me who you wanted all the time. And you were not affraid anymore to face it and you promised never let me alone…never changed me again for anyone else. - she breathed hard and paused only to see the reflection of the tall man with a black suit, who was standing behind her.-You don't remember that. Don't you?…because he wasn't you. Even when it was your body there was someting wrong with your soul,with the look in your eyes. You weren't inside or maybe you were…for brief moments. I was so damn confused! For a moment you reminded me to Laura's dad only for that look in your eyes and suddenly it was your eyes again.

He didn't say a word. He knew he wasn't there to be the one to talk. He wanted, needed to know what was happened all those years.

Now- she started her monologue again - you appear from who knows where…with a wife and a kid. And how Am I supposed have to feel about it? Chief Hawk called me and told me, you have no past the last 25 years. How Is it that possible? How can I feel about it? Do I have to feel pitty or sorry or went mad? All this years, Special Agent, all these years I was waiting for you to keep your promise to never left me but what did you did? You left me the morning after of a freaking crazy night. You know? Even when I knew there were something wrong with you, I threw myself away just for a few hours of wild sex and yet most tender for moments with the only man in the Earth who I wanted to be . Ever.

-Audrey…he said in a whisper…I'm sorry…I…

-I don't care you're sorry, Special Agent Cooper! -She almost shout turned to face him.-This is stupid! Why didn't you stayed in Las Vegas with your perfect family? Why do you have to come back? Don't you see? Or didn't they tell you? You don't needed to came to my house and show yourself like a ghost of what you were in the past. I know you changed. I know there was nothing left to lose for me the morning you left me.

Dale's eyes were bright with tears.

Just ten hours before he woke up from the dumbest dream he ever had. He thought a dumbest dream. But it was all true. He was trapped in the Black Lodge for 25 years with Laura Palmer'spirit and the one armed man among other freaky characters he tought were created by his own imagination. 25 years in which he, but not him, did the most evil and stupid things. Twenty five years of his life were stolen, by the spirit of BOB.

The reality came to him like a slap in the face when he walked trough the Police Station and found her less than an hour ago- filling some paperwork in company of a man who later he knew was her lawyer- With her eternal red shoes and red angora sweater, so Audrey.

After the shock came the fear, the reality of the absolute playing with his life. Audrey ran out without a word. He has to begged to Hawk and Andy to bring him to her. Paying none atention to Janey E and her screams of- "Douggie, what do you thing youre doing!Douggie, come here right now!

Who were Douggie anyways?!

And in the way to her house,an always serious Hawk told him avoiding the details and because of his insistence, what was Audrey Horne doing at the Police Station with a lawyer:Trying to do something for her troubled son.

-Audrey…you have to know that whatever I did, it wasn't me, well, In some ways. There is a big conversation that I want to have with you, because you deserved it. You're one of the most important persons in my life. I wasn't here as you said, even when you don't believe me. It's your Right. God knows how I wish I could be here then, and make the right things.

-Well, Agent Cooper, I have news for you and seems you have to fix a bunch of things. -she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to one side. The pain in his chest lowered when he saw her doing it.

For a moment it seems that the years marked softly in her face were erased and he was in front of the young and visceral Miss Horne again.

She looked at him again, feeling a real and deep sorry and concern of knowing that all that he was saying was true. He lost twenty five years of his life in a way so unfair. She wanted to cry maddly. She wanted to cross the distance and hug him and never let him go. But there were, as she said a bunch of things to be fixed before something, anything could happen.

-Stop calling me that, please,Audrey.-he asked with a soft smile taking two steps closer. She breathe hard again, giving him a look with the corner of her eyes, keeping her arms crossed like a shield.

Her expression softened, but still serious,standing there,eyes locked with him. Feeling the warmth and the butterflies again but now with more pain than ever.

He was there, with her, not visting Annie at the Psychiatric, that has to mean something.

But She gave up on any hope the very moment she realizes Dale Cooper were not beside her in her bed in a cloudy morning twenty two years ago. And if she has to be true to their former "friendship " she has to tell him the rest of the story without him.

-I don't thing I would. I had the chance to call you Dale but it was gone with you or" your don't you" twenty two years ago-she was nervous and scary just like every time she has to visit the memory, or the topic.

Dale crossed the gap between them and took the softs and cold hands of Audrey in his,warm and familiar not whitout a weird little resistance from her.

-Whatever it was. Please tell me. You know that " bunch of things" that I have to fix and I know you can help me in the way, Audrey.

-I can't believe this is really happening.-She said like she didn't heard a word looking at her hands protected by his…But she did, she listen and She failed again, her blue eyes blurred by tears.

-I…was so happy and so scared at the same time.-she began as he knows what was talking about- I didn't care what my parents would said. I…I really wanted…I really wanted it. But something was very wrong with it. -his look was so intense that Audrey has to look down to keep Dale Cooper started to feel dizzy, his heart pounding in advice of what will come next, his sixth sense full awake-He was so little. So beautiful.-her words became a whisper and the tears started to fall freely from her eyes.-I …thought for years that he was yours but He's not. He is not yours. He became a monster and I am the worst mother in the world because against my own will I left him…and I … I left the town and tried to start again, to learn about mysteries of life and to embrace any religion in order to ask for a miracle or accept the truth. I gave him to my mom and she…she was unable to take care of him, she has to deal with Johnny and Dad left her. I really don't know what happened . When he was five years old, I looked at him one day,straight to his eyes, and only found hate and anger, there were nothing else. I can't deal with that. I knew he was a part of me, but he was not yours, not my Special Agent's son…and now I lost him forever in the same way I lost you…-she made a pause to breath, to stop crying, to give herself the strengh of calling him by his name -Dale…he is a murderer…but he is my son, not yours!


End file.
